Meeting between High Inquisitor Te Finete and Dr. Lyra. Q. Vardom
Shortly before the events of Far Verona a formal meeting was held in The High Churches audience chamber, you will find the transcript below. Transcript High Inquisitor Te Finete (Finete): High Inquisitor Te Finete enters the audience chamber and sits down, waiting for the representatives from the Church of Humanity. He looks uncomfortable. Dr. Lyra Q. Vardom (Vardom): Dr Vardom enters the audience chamber, visibly uncomfortable with the ostentatious surroundings Finete: ' clears throat Ten Blessings upon you. I am High Inquisitor Te Finete. '''Vardom: ' takes a deep breath, his face visibly hardening, ready for what ever is to come Greetings sibling, peace be with you, I am Dr Vardom, or Quinn, if you'd prefer 'Finete: ' He gives a small smile Such informality. Fine then. You may call me Te. 'Vardom: ' a brief smirk I don't often bother myself with formality, often gets in the way of meaningful conversation. I assume that is why you asked me here today? '''Finete: I will be very blunt. These are very dark times, and I have had many sleepless nights of late thinking of all the enemies of both The Church and The Empire. Whether your actual intentions, YOU are on that list. I feel that The Church of Humanity is a threat, not only to my church, but to the Empire at large. Because you are a threat, you need to be eliminated. What I need to know is: Is there hope for reconciliation between our 2 churches? Because if there is, we can co-exist for a little longer. But if there is no hope, then I must insist on suggesting to The Council to cleanse the system of you with fire. Root and stem. Exarch Tatiana The Grand Voice: ''' On one of the balconies surrounding the audience chamber a tall woman strolls in. In her hands she holds a messaging device while she looks down into the chamber. '''Finete: He looks pained Contrary to popular belief, I don't like killing. Every soul is precious. But in defense of my Church, I will swallow my disgust. Vardom: Quinns face stays stern, as he considers your words We wish no ill will to yourself, or the Empire, High Inquisitor. If you see us as a threat, I can only imagine it is because more people than you would like are heeding our words. Our beliefs don't have to diminish your doctrine, if you do not want them too. In that there is hope for reconciliation. However our beliefs won't waver. And we refuse to stop asking questions, if you wish to... cleanse us, so be it, but know that in killing us, you'd only cement our beliefs further. I assume you understand the concept of ideas being beyond death.(edited) And I know you'd take no pleasure in it, High Inquisitor, I'd wager there are some among you, who'd even consider members of my church friends of a sort. If you believe with such ferocity, that our words hold no intent but dissent, then I think you know what you have to do. Gov. Mourne Kushrenade: ' A message beeps on Dr. Vardom's compad Hey, did you see the extra bit of stipend I got for you for travel expenses? Make sure you spend it on those salted caramels you love so much. Hope things are going well. -Gov. Kushrenade '''Finete: ' He sighs I don't know what to believe. I know some of you are good people, if a bit misguided. But you are eroding faith in The Empire, and we cannot have that. Not now. There is already blood in the water, and the sharks are circling. 'Vardom: ' Quinn listens as he types a reply into his compad Gov, things are tense, I hope just scare tactics, assuming I walk out of here with my head on, I'll surely enjoy some salted caramels. Peace be with you, I hope I can serve our Church well today... Turning to face High Inquisitor Te Finete What action have we taken to make you believe we wish any harm to anyone? '''Hierophant Order Sophus Lì (Hiero): A hunched, bespectacled priest scuttles onto the balcony to murmur something to the Grand Voice, then joins her in looking down into the chamber. Vardom: ''' We understand times our tough, in fact this would be my argument not to act rashly. For we are not eroding faith in the empire, we are spreading it. If all those faithful find themselves without a church, how do you think that would go~? Understand that is not a threat, I only ask you think beyond your church, and for the sector at large. More death helps no one now '''High Priest Batukhan Alexander (Alex): A tanned man in white robes shuffles into another balcony looking at the audience chamber and waves to the Doctor below while the figures speak Finete: You give a dissenting voice. Or at least a contradictory one. Unity is important in times like these. And I fully agree, more death would not be good for anyone. But sometimes, a cancer must be cut away. Believe me when I say, however, I do not want you to be a cancer. I want more than anything to find a way to heal without having to cut anything away. Vardom: a thin smile and curt nod is shot towards High Priest Batukhan High Inquisitor, lets dispense with this charade Your intention here is to scare us into backing down, with threats of violence. Threats I know this church is capable of, and indeed would likely carry out. Do you believe our faith so weak, that it could be shaken as such? Do you believe we lack integrity such that a warning like this would shake us to our cores? You brought me here to avoid bloodshed. Let's do that. What do you need from us, other than our beliefs, for our uneasy relationship to continue? I know you have a price Hiero: ' The hierophant raises an eyebrow and glances at the Grand Voice, then across the way at the High Priest, before peering back down at the dissident and the High Inquisitor. '''Alex: ' The High Priest Grins And looks around the room as well and chuckles to himself '''Finete: There is no charade. And I didn't bring you here to make threats. There are some very... Bad people... In this sector. People that in the near future do need to be purged, that are truly enemies of The Empire. I have brought you here today to see if you are one of them. We don't need another enemy. We don't need or want to waste time dealing with a threat that truly isnt there. My heart tells me you aren't, but I cannot help but be very afraid. Hiero: With the Grand Voice seemingly preoccupied with her messaging, Sophus shifts his feet uneasily and furrows his brow, giving the grinning Alexander a slight frown as he awaits Vardom’s next reply. Vardom: ' Afraid? Had we walked you into our audience chamber, threatened you with cleansing whilst on looked dozens of our faith, then I would understand fearing us. But all we have ever done is debate the finer points. And spread peace. Do you think we don't know that we are allowed to continue existing because of your good grace? What good would attacking you do? When we have pirates at our door, when we have slander spread about us by nobles from every house I know you believe our faith foolish, High Inquisitor, but do you believe us morons too? '''Alex: ' The High Priest Covers his face and turns away as his shoulders shake '''Finete: For the first time he seems to notice the other members in the chamber My apologies. I am not a diplomat. I am an Inquisitor. I admit it is a failing of ours to see not but enemies where ever we look. Do you swear, on all that you believe, that you pose no threat to us? No threat to The Empire? That you are not waiting for us to weaken to pounce upon us? Vardom: taking a deep breath, Quinn stands no longer addressing The High Inquisitor alone, but the whole chamber Do I swear? Here surrounding by those who would perhaps see me dead, do I swear? Why tell you I do or do not, when I'd always be under suspicion, having sworn in duress. Truthfully, if any among you here believe that we would harm you, the empire, or your church. I suggest you don't let me leave this room alive. And I would not resist as you knelt me in front of your gun, I would go to my death willingly. So yes, I swear it, by every soul in the sector I swear it. But if even one of you doubts my word, I will go to my grave today. Hiero: ' Sophus blinks several times and looks again to the Grand Voice, then down as his own compad chirps at him. '''Alex: ' The High Priest gives a big Smile to the Doctor and everyone in the room 'Finete: ' My dear doctor, do you think so little of us that we would just outright murder you? Without any kind of trial? What kind of monsters do you think we are? I think you misunderstand my intentions. If you do swear, then I will also swear on all 10 of the Virtues and on the soul of the Emperor themself that I want you not as an enemy. On the contrary, in my heart of hearts I want us to be healed of this rift. Do you not want the same? '''Hiero: With a last look at Tatiana, the hierophant turns and hustles from the chamber, tapping at his compad. Vardom: ' looking High Inquisitor Te Finete directly in the eye You wish to know how highly I think of you? I travelled from the Benilli system all the way here to the Sig system in good faith. That is no short journey, especially when once has to avoid pirates. Upon arriving I expected we'd talk of our potential mutual plans for charitable aid across the sector. Instead without warning or provocation I was asked if I would drop all my beliefs to avoid my death and the death of all my friends. And you ask me, if I think you a monster? Given my position, what else am I to think? I don't wish to have icy relations with you as person nor your church. But when one finds their life threatened, for the crime of believing we should spread peace not war. How would you have me react? This rift can't be healed, because not you nor I will back down on our faith. But we don't have to be enemies. If we are, know that it was by the choice of your church not mine. All I want, all my church wants, is to help '''High Priest Callixtus Pius: ' an older man in simple robes, but with elaborate accessories enters the chamber carrying a tray upon which lies several glasses and a decanter of wine. he sets it down on a side table, before leaving again 'Alex: ' The High Priest goes over and fills a Glass full of wine, while trying to stifle laughter '''Vardom: Besides, it wouldn't be murder. I offered my life. Not least of all to show you, how seriously I take my faith. Do with it what you will Finete: Compromises would need to be made on both sides. And I am not here to lead such talks. I am here to decided if, personally, I should advise the council if you are an enemy or not. How easily you became agitated and how quickly you talk of us killing you makes me think, however, that you already think of us as the enemy. Something to be feared, and not work with. I asked you here, not as an enemy to talk terms, but as a peer to discover where we really stand with each other. Vardom: ''' You are peers with the rest of the faithful here correct? gesturing around the room how often do you tell them you are considering cleansing them? Don't act like you didn't know your words would agitate me. If I see you as an enemy it's because you presented yourself as one. Do I not have a right to impassionedly plea my case for my life? Or is that another crime you'd accuse me off? I am not above compromise. But I won't stand here and be threatened, whether you meant to threaten me or not is irrelevant. Intent means nothing, I can only judge by your actions. And so I did. And I won't apologise for that. Perhaps it is you who had already decided us to be your enemy. For at no point have I held your life in the balance my good High Inquisitor '''Finete: He chuckles I tell it to the Reformers all the time. Your life isn't in the balance now Vardom: So you have made a decision? Finete: You are as safe here as I am. Vardom: ''' Respectfully, that is a load of bull. Today I walked in here thinking I had 60 good years ahead of me. Today I walk out not knowing if I will be cleansed in a week, a month, a year. '''Finete: I regret these talks went badly. I really do. As for my decision? Work with our ambassadors, and I will not see you as the enemy. Keep preaching peace, and I will not see you as the enemy. 10 Blessings upon you, Dr. I take my leave now. He stands up I... I am not your enemy. We He gestures to the other assembled clergy are not your enemy. Please, don't become ours. He walks out Alex: ''' The High Priest moves as quickly as is appropriate to the Doctor I hope you will try to forgive him, Inquisitors are... passionate he grimaces Would you like some Wine? '''Vardom: Quinn sighs, his shoulders slumping slightly Do you have something strong than Wine? Alex: ''' Batukhan chuckles and pulls out a flask from his robe and hands it to Quinn '''Hiero: The hunched scholarly fellow who was on the balcony earlier reenters the chamber on the ground floor and approaches Alexander and Vardom. "Ten Blessings upon you High Priest, Doctor. May I join you as well?" Vardom: ''' Quinn takes the flask and drinks, deeply, before waving for the Hierophant to approach I do hope you aren't here to tell me of my impending death also '''Hiero: Sophus gives a thin smile. "Of course in an organization as encompassing as the Church, there will be some variation of viewpoint and personality to be expected. On behalf of the High Order, allow me to reemphasize the High Inquisitor's own statement that his desire for this meeting was of a personal nature and in no way implicates decisions that are within the purview of the High Council of Exarchs." He takes a breath, then nods. "But please, if you would indulge me, I have had little opportunity to converse with one of your ... thinking. I have a passing familiarity with your Three Tenets, but would you mind explaining what drew you to them?" Alex: ' Alexander chuckles Man I have never seen a person Dare the Grand Voice, a High Priest and a High Inquisitor to kill him in the audience chamber before '''Hiero: ' The hierophant blinks at Alexander and coughs slightly. 'Alex: ' That takes some guts, I’m sorry but even I’ve never mouthed off to an Inquisitor like that before, and I’ve been pulled in here by an Inquisitor once or twice Alexander looks and the Heirophant Uhh... yeah 'Vardom: ' Hierophant, our first tenet is essentially your beliefs. To be conscious is to have a soul. We simply believe more than humans are conscious and with soul Equally tenet two is similar to your beliefs, all conscious life is valuable. Again the difference being who counts in that camp. For you, just humans, for us more Our last tenet is where we differ. Humanity has committed great crimes against those with soul in the past. For that we wish to repent. 'Hiero: ' Sophus nods politely. "And what beings are deemed to be conscious then?" '''Vardom: Xenos, who are self aware, truly self aware, not just those who recognise their image in a mirror. But those who can ask how they know they exist. Who think and therefore are Hiero: "And what of the artificial, created by mortal hand?" Vardom: Look, there are those among us who believe they have a soul. I'd point you to the Rethinker Kordun on that. But there are more questions than answers on that front. What would it mean if humanity could create a soul? Would that soul be truly holy? Indeed, if they had a soul, how could they be programmed to kill us all? Hiero: ''' "Your doubts do you some credit. For us, of course, the answer is not troublesome. I wonder what it is that drives your brethren to such ... regretfulness. The Ten Virtues call us toward the divine." He seems to honestly consider. "Why was it necessary to deviate from their path, whatever questions troubled you?" '''Vardom: Any who assume to have all the answers, often have none. We're not saying for a fact you are wrong. We are saying there should be room to ask questions To rethink our ways, not to allow tradition to be the only defining merit of our religion Alex: ' I would agree with that statement, takes a big gulp of wine questions should always have room in our doctrine, I believe it to be unwise to act on questions you do not know the answer to however, but regardless of our differences, I believe that we are currently in discussions to jointly manage a charity correct? Or at least fund one '''Hiero: ' Sophus glances at the High Priest and his gulping, and seems to refrain from his next statement for now. 'Vardom: ' There has been talk of charity. But I must say, my... discussion today has left me drained. Would it be awfully rude if I retired to my hotel for the night? '''Hiero: The hierophant nods. "Of course, Doctor. But allow me to leave you with one last question to ponder. In all of your questioning and rethinking, where is Faith? Is it not dangerous to deny truths beyond ourselves?" He gives a slight bow. "Thank you for your time. Ten Blessings be upon you, and of course you as well High Priest." He stands. Alex: I don’t think that would be unreasonable at all doctor, you are free to leave at anytime Ten Blessings to you Vardom: ''' Be peace with you both. May you always walk in the light of the soul quinn gets up and leaves without a backwards glance '''Hiero: Sophus watches the dissident exit with a raised brow. 'Alex: ' Alexander finishes his Cup and leaves after the Doctor, with a nod to the Hierophant as he leaves 'Hiero: ' Sophus glances one more time towards the balcony and then also takes his leave. Category:Diplomacy